


Azure Sky

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Friends, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Rogue is failing mathematics. Badly. Like he's got a 5% overall grade. Fed up with his academic performance, Yukino throws golden boy Sting Eucliffe to tutor Rogue, but when Rogue is faced with his crush alone, there was no telling what would happen.





	Azure Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random fanfic I thought of while having a fun chat with @certifiednoob on Wattpad ^^ Bless Stingue and that it entails. Love this ship to death so let's keep writing away until I die!
> 
> Although, I must apologize for being so late. This fanfic was planned for... What? February? xD But, I got hooked into Attack On Titan. So, I'm a little late... I really hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!

"I'm not going to ask again, kid! Give me all your lunch money!" the tall boy growled. The smaller raven-haired kindergartener in front of him whimpered and sniffled, his hands shaking as he gripped tightly onto his crumpled five dollar bill.

"Please, don't take it," he begged. "I haven't even eaten in three days! I just want to buy lunch for today. I'll give you my milk, my cookie, my—"

"I said I want your cash, you little snot face!" The tall boy suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the little boy by the neck. He twisted around and clamped his slimy hands around the little boy's wrist before bending it and forcing the paper money out of his palm. He dropped the boy to the floor before walking away cackling with money in hand.

No one stopped to help the little boy as he continued to cry in the quickly deserting hallway. Slowly, the little boy walked outside shuffling his feet and sneezing when his disheveled black hair tormented the front of his face. He hung his head down as he made his way to the shadow of a dying old tree, a willow tree that seemed to mirror his own feelings.

Soon, his tears stopped. Back and forth, the other kids scampered about never glancing his way. All of a sudden, a soccer ball rolled over and knocked into the side of the little boy's foot. A blonde haired boy ran up to him, blue eyes gleaming with joy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked picking the up ball and placing it in his lap as he took a seat next to the raven. He responded by shrugging. The blonde grinned and said, "Oh well, my name's Sting, Sting the strongest. What's yours?" The raven blinked before replying.

"My name is Rogue," the little boy said to Sting. All of a sudden, Sting laughed. He threw his head back and his voice rang out in hoots and hollers with a little trill at the end. He fell back into the grass clutching his stomach. When he finally calmed down and sat back up, Sting patted Rogue on the shoulder.

"Now, that is an awesome name!" he exclaimed. "You're like the Lone Ranger or Robinhood. You got a name that is beyond cool. It's epic!" Rogue turned away hiding the smile that was on his face. However, Sting's eyes were sharp immediately noticing Rogue's smallest movements. "Oh, so you're a little shy, Rogue? Let's see if we can't change that." Sting suddenly tackled Rogue and began to tickle Rogue's sides, his legs pinning him from running away.

Rogue held his breath and flailed about trying to push Sting off, but to no avail. He scrunched his face and began to laugh louder and louder.

"Sting! Oh my god, stop it!" he cried. Rogue snorted and huffed until his lungs and cheeks hurt. Until he was red in the face and panting like a dehydrated runner after a marathon, Sting finally let him go. He laid down next to Rogue with a smirk. Rogue glared with mild disdain, however, he was really happy. This was the first time he'd truly had fun with someone. More than anything, he saw Sting as someone who wouldn't hurt him.

Sting didn't talk to Rogue much after that day. He ended up moving only a few days later, yet those baby blue eyes that reflected the ocean and smile that radiated warmth were forever engraved in Rogue's mind. Sting made him feel giddy inside, and he wouldn't forget his friend anytime soon.

Twelve years later...

"Rogue, please stay after class," Ms. Aguria instructed. Students filed out one after another until only one remained. Rogue, age 19, was the oldest in the class, the only high schooler of his year who flunked mathematics and was held back. His teacher of two years now, Ms. Yukino Aguria, was determined to have Rogue pass and finally move on in his career.

Rogue took a seat across from Ms. Aguria's desk, a routine that was familiar to the two.

"Rogue," she said plainly. "I'm not going to sugar-coat this anymore or less than I am now. You're getting a math tutor. I've called in one of my former students to help you, and I hope you don't mind, but I've given him your address. He'll be waiting for you at home today. Understand?" Rogue nodded. Yukino patted the boy on the shoulder. "I mean it, Rogue. I'm not letting you fail. I know you have potential. Five years ago, you entered a college competition and won over 50 grand to pay for your mother's medical bills. You ranked first over the nation's top college students in mathematics. So, I don't understand why you have lost your motivation. I know you can do it. So, please, Rogue, I need you to try."

"I'll try my best, Ms. Aguria," Rogue replied monotonously. The teacher shook her head.

"I've been hearing that for almost two years, kid. Let's make this one the last." Ms. Aguria cracked a grin before dismissing Rogue. The boy gave a slight bow before shuffling out of the room. He threw his drawstring bag onto his shoulders and tossed up his gray hoodie with a black dragon engraved on the back. The school had already emptied out from the moment that last bell went off. Trailing wrappers, papers, and scuff marks that littered the hallways of Saber High. Luckily, Rogue didn't live too far from the school building, so he soon saw something strange.

This was not the first time Ms. Aguria assigned Rogue a tutor, however, this was the first time Rogue was greeted with a man wearing a crop top sitting in his driveway with windows down in a green and black jeep, snoring away the world's care with potato chip crumbs painting his chiseled chest. A Pokemon Go blue baseball cap moved up and down with each roaring breath the man took. For a moment, Rogue could only stare. He hesitated to knock and wake the filthy guy up, but he couldn't leave him to suffer in the everchanging weather. One minute could be a heat storm followed by a cold front worthy to bring back the ice age.

Bracing himself to socialize with the stranger, Rogue knocked lightly. Suddenly, the man bolted upright with a scream while letting a huge one rip from his arse. Rogue gagged and stumbled backward from the insane smell that exploded from the vehicle.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry man!" a deep voice said. "Taco Bell does wondrous things to your arse! You're the Cheney boy, right? Yuyu called me and said you needed some blonde boy paloozas. I'll get your mind up and at em in no time. You and I, we're gonna be crunching numbers like Einstein. Now, you, uh, by any chance got food?"

Rogue looked up and gasped. Time froze as Rogue had a long look at the man in front of him while the former also took a double take.

"...Sting?" Rogue whispered.

"Holy fuck... That you Rogue?" The dirty blonde leaped out of his jeep and tackled Rogue. Rogue felt tears streaming down his face. So much time had gone by, but both of them could never forget each other. As they embraced each other and let themselves bask in that feeling. Rogue realized that his admiration for Sting even after all these years was more than that; it was a crush.

They eventually got up and Rogue invited Sting inside. Somehow, neither one had forgotten a single thing they shared. Rogue was still fond of black while Sting enjoyed white, Rogue liked sweet things while Sting loved greasy salty things, and Rogue and Sting still owned their respectful cats, Frosch and Lector.

In he end, while Sting munched on food that Rogue's mother, Skiadrum, provided happily, it grew late. Sting and Rogue hadn't thought of math even once.

In accord to sort out a remedy, Rogue sheepishly asked Sting to spend the night. Sting grinned his stunning perfect smile.

"Of course, Rogue! And I'll be here when you wake up too," he said. The. It's gathered things for bed, albeit Sting had to borrow one of Rogue's tank tops which almost made Rogue squeal like a fangirl. Sting loved inhaling Rogue's scent and they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning, Rogue awoke to his black out curtains being pulled away. He was annoyed at first but then felt his lips pull into a smile as eyes as bright as the azure sky met his.

"Good morning, Rogue," Sting greeted. And boy was it a good morning with many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this short story was a tad overdue by... Almost 9 months(?) it's finally done though! It is a tad on the short side, but I thought it was cute and fun to write. Vote and comment to lemme know your thoughts! 
> 
> Next project: Dark Embrace; a Fraxus Story ^^ 
> 
> ~Serpex


End file.
